Tulips & Chimneys
by synpitou
Summary: Life won't always be full of flowers and happy thoughts, even if that's the innocence everyone wishes for. Prodigy!OC. AU. Slow-burner & World building.
1. Of Apothecaries and Books

**A/N:** New story. Don't kill me. This will likely be my main focus right now, as I'm pretty determined. **ALSO:** There is a poll up on my profile regarding this story already (for curiosity's sake, if anyone even becomes interested in this). **Also x2:** Imp. A/N at the end.

 **/[v]+[v]+[v]+[v]\**

" _To be nobody but  
yourself in a world  
which is doing its best day and night to make you like  
everybody else means to fight the hardest battle  
which any human being can fight and never stop fighting."  
_ **―** **E.E. Cummings**

 **/[v]+[v]+[v]+[v]\**

There was something to be said about living in an area with weather that ranged from consistent drizzle to heavy downpour – and none of the words Chika had for it were particularly nice. Perhaps if she had better living conditions she would have a few nicer things to say, but then again most of the people in the Land of Rain didn't live in the best conditions. Or maybe if she herself had been a shinobi like her husband Yuuma had been –

No, she wasn't going to go there. Not when the barest thought of it – of _him_ – caused her heart to wrench painfully in her chest.

Shinobi weren't a problem – or _the_ problem, rather – for Chika. No, she had a family history that left her on a neutral plane when it came to shinobi. But that didn't mean that the thought of someone that she cared for being a shinobi and getting hurt didn't upset or hurt her; then again that was pretty much the same for most families, wasn't it? That wasn't really important right now though, what _was_ important was getting Yuuka and then getting _home_.

Fingers – damp from the mist of rain that Chika's rather miserable patchwork umbrella didn't quite block – clenched around the handle of a rather beat-up basket, said basket was being held quite close to her body as she hurried along down the streets. After all, with the state of disrepair the Land of Rain had been in for years upon years, there was no lack of petty thieves – most were children (though the numbers were thinning as they were pulled into the academy), and while Chika pitied them (she had two of her own, after all, and these street-kids reminded her of _what-could-be_ ) she didn't pity them enough to lose what food she had with the meager money she and Souma earned.

Chika was rather disgruntled by that – having her twelve year old, genin ranked son being the main source of income for their home (and if she was being honest she was also displeased with the fact that her son was a shinobi – as being a shinobi in Amegakure was _never_ a for-sure thing when it came to safety). But her own part-time work as an assistant at the local, shabby apothecary _just wasn't enough_.

"Got what you needed, dear?" Speaking of the apothecary – there was the brittle voice of the older woman the owned and ran the place.

A blush nearly rose to Chika's cheeks as she realized she hadn't really been paying too close attention to her surroundings – never a good thing, in most cases, but everything still seemed to be in her basket (or maybe she really was just _too_ paranoid now-a-days).

"Ah, yes, I did, Fukui-san." Chika smiled kindly at the older woman, "I'm sorry for leaving Yuuka-chan with you for so long."

"Oh, no, not at all," the patter of the rain provided a dull ambiance to the conversation, though the dreary outside didn't dampen the kindness in Fukui's smile or voice, "She's a smart little thing – asked all sorts of questions about the salves and other products and seemed to take everything in like a sponge. And you know how much I like to prattle on. And haven't I already told you to call me Asuka, dear?"

Chika's smile was one full of motherly pride – but behind that pride was a modicum of worry. Because while Chika was proud of how intellectual her little Yuuka was, that didn't mean she wanted knowledge of that little fact to spread around. While there was no war, Rain didn't have an over-abundance of shinobi, and if Yuuka wanted to be a shinobi later on that was fine – but she didn't want her daughter carted off without a decision and much too young with too low of a life expectancy to go along with that youth.

Intelligence was a dangerous thing – any person could tell you that, especially the shinobi.

"Yuuka-chan does love to learn, I'll admit."

"Don't worry," Asuka's smile was kind, knowing, "I wouldn't say anything to get Yuuka-chan carted off. While we need shinobi, we don't need shinobi this small."

The responding smile Chika sent her was grateful, but strained, "Thank you, Fu- Asuka-san. I know it's inevitable, but I want her to have a childhood of some sort beforehand."

"Is it inevitable?" Asuka's gnarled hands shuffled some papers aside, "There _are_ ways."

Before Chika could even think of responding the drumming of feet broke through the pitter-patter of the rain –

"Mommy? Mommy, Fukui-san told me _all_ about that healing salve."

"Did she now?" Chika placed a hand on her daughter's head to ruffle her deep turquoise hair (a token from her father), smiling softly as eyes the same pale blue as her own peered up from a pale and smiling face.

"Mmhmm," Yuuka rocked back on her heels, "I know everything that goes in it – I could probably _make_ it."

The two adults had few doubts about that – Yuuka was young and often got a bit distracted, but with the proper supervision the child could undoubtedly do many a thing that other four year olds couldn't do, including making a salve or two. Though there was little chance that they'd be letting the child near anything just yet, as the ingredients for the apothecary were generally very hard to come by in Rain. Yuuka was smart enough to know not to touch anything without permission too – though that never stopped her from roaming around Asuka's private, small, indoor garden (nor did it stop her from pestering her mother with constant questions about starting her own).

Chika had no idea why the girl had a fascination with plants, though. More specifically flowers – Chika supposed it started with an old musty anthology with some rough sketches from this very apothecary that started it (and back then all her baby could do was look at the pictures). Her fixation was probably only worsened by the fact that she didn't get to see most of them, and Chika could only imagine what the child would do once she did.

"I'm sure you could, Yuu-chan." Yuuka beamed up at her mother all while gripping at the fabric of her pants, "Ready to head home, then? See you tomorrow, Fu- Asuka-san."

But the whole way home Chika couldn't help but wonder – was it possible? Could she find a way to make it to where Yuuka didn't have to become a shinobi? Or where she'd at least have a choice, or at least a better chance? The simple answer to that, Chika decided, was yes. Though the only real way to do so would be to leave Amegakure – leave the Land of Rain altogether – and enter either a civilian town in another land or one of the larger villages with actual Kage in charge.

Something like that, though, seemed almost impossible.

Besides, Rain wasn't that bad; Chika didn't like the way things might work out, but there was nothing particularly horrible about her home now that Hanzō wasn't in charge. And they weren't in the beginning, middle, or end of a war – the civil unrest was simmering down too. A wispy breath pushed past Chika's lips –

Surely, by the time Yuuka got out of the academy things would be even better. She still had a year until she entered, and hopefully five or six years until she graduated. But despite all of that Chika still felt unnerved, but she pushed it aside as general parental worry – possibly exacerbated by motherly instincts.

Her little Yuuka would be fine; Souma too.

Now if only Yuuka didn't find stomping in particularly deep puddles a fun pastime.

 **/[v]+[v]+[v]+[v]\**

Souma knew his mother didn't much like him being a ninja – not that she wasn't proud or supportive, it just made her jumpy. He couldn't blame her for that after the loss of his father on a mission gone wrong a little over two years ago. It hurt to remember that day, and sometimes it hurt to look at his little sister Yuuka – for as bad as that sounded, the four year old _did_ look a lot like Noya Yuuma aside from the color of her eyes (plus, Souma was pretty sure something had happened with his maternal-grandfather, too, but his mother wasn't too fond of speaking of her childhood).

Perhaps that was why their mother seemed fonder of her than him – even if seeing the similarities hurt, Yuuka was a reminder in both blood and looks; not that she wasn't fond of Souma himself either. Souma figured that his mother was probably scared to lose him like she had his father, and he was scared of that too. But –

"Souma-kun," his teammate's muddy-brown hair swished around her shoulders as she turned, "Asahi-sensei is ready to go – he and Kensuke-kun are waiting just past the tree line."

"Right," Souma hefted his pack onto his shoulders, pushing his light brown bangs back as he followed after his teammate, "Let's go, Nami-chan."

It was with some regret that Souma thought back to this mission – it was a simple C-Rank where they had to deliver s package to a small civilian town in the Land of Grass – and how much he was going to miss the weather and plants of the neighboring land. As of last evening they had made it back within Rain's borders and the difference was significant, but Rain was his home and he wasn't planning on leaving or giving it up any time soon.

After all, their leaders had fought hard to get Rain out of the hands of the Hanzō. Souma might not remember it happening – but he was very grateful after having heard the stories.

"Say, Souma," Kensuke drawled some time during the final stretch of their trip home, his expression making him constantly look morose, "What exactly was that stuff you brought back from Kusa?"

"Oh – they're books on the different types of flowers. My sister likes plants, so," Souma flicked some damp hair from his face, "I figure she'd like to read about 'em…eventually."

Kensuke was silent for a moment, Ame coming into view just through the fog and drizzling rain, "Your sister seems really weird."

"Kensuke-kun." Nami admonished, a hood covering her hair and fluttering around her face, "You shouldn't be rude.

"You seem like a good brother," Nami commented to Souma before her voice gained an odd tone that was a mix of amusement and confusion, "But it does seem a bit odd to bring home a book on flowers to a four year old."

Souma shrugged, their fast past gradually slowing as they approached the gates, "I guess it is kind of weird. But that's okay, isn't it? I mean, everyone is at least a little weird in some way or another."

Nami's lips twitched up a bit at the corners, "I guess so."

"Whatever." Was Kensuke's only contribution.

"Alright, Team D," the three genin turned to peer up at their sensei, whose face was casually disinterested and whose voice always seemed to have a sharp edge, "Go home, decompress, and we won't meet up until one for general training tomorrow."

The man disappeared in a burst of water, spraying the three genin with more water alongside what was already falling from the sky. He'd done it every time since they'd met him – so it wasn't much of a surprise in the long run; though that didn't mean it didn't annoy the three genin any less now that they were somewhat used to it. But with the way he and the others quickly bid each other goodbye and split up Souma figured that they were just about done with each other after that mission – spending more than a week together in fairly close quarters had left him feeling a bit swarmed and annoyed, so he figured it was probably the same for the other two as well (or maybe he was just weird; he wasn't overly fond of big crowds or constant human interaction in close quarters).

Souma about wanted to hurl his pack across the room once he got home, as the pack that previously hadn't been a bother had seemed to triple in weight once he got home and the fatigue started setting in. Which was also why Yuuka was able to effortlessly bowl him over once he stepped into the main room.

"Sou-nii is home!" Yuuka's high pitched tone crooned over the pitter-patter of rain, "How was Kusa, Sou-nii? How different is it to Ame? Think I can go there one day?"

"Kusa was really nice, Yuu-chan. There were a lot of plants and the grass was really green." Souma took the weight of his sister settled in his lap without a problem, an amused glint lighting his eyes at Yuuka's bright expression, "It's super different to Ame; there are a lot more colors – and they're really bright. It doesn't rain as much there either.

"In fact, it didn't rain at all while we were there." Souma took notice of their amused mother in the doorway to the kitchen and sent her a smile before finishing up with his answers to Yuuka's questions, "And I'm sure you can go there one day if you become a super strong kunoichi."

Yuuka fidgeted, but before she could continue what would most likely be a series of questions, she stopped herself.

"Yuu-chan? Did you have something else you wanted to ask?"

A sheepish grin crossed her pale face, "Sou-nii is tired. I can wait until you're rested."

"Yuu-chan is right, Souma." Chika proffered a cup of tea to her son, "Come have a snack and then clean up and get some sleep."

Food sounded great to Souma, though one more look at his little sister's face sent a jolt through him – he had a feeling he'd been forgetting something. Souma nearly cursed as he tripped up on the edge of a loose floorboard, his mother sending him a look that could curdle milk as his almost-slip-up and Yuuka giggling with a knowing grin off to the side (he'd heard her curse before, though there was no way he could tell on her as he was undoubtedly the one she'd learned them from. Though she was smart enough not to say them around their mother – but Souma was sure the twerp would slip up sooner or later).

"Here, Yuu-chan, I brought some stuff back from Kusa." The two encyclopedia like books were placed almost immediately into Yuuka's enthusiastically outstretched hands, "They're books about flowers – kind of like an encyclopedia. Sorry I couldn't bring you real ones."

"I've never seen some of these!" Yuuka was flipping through the pages one by one so she could see all the different plants, and she had sunk to her butt almost unconsciously as she did so, and Souma couldn't help but to smile – though part of him, deep down inside was both worried and afraid.

Yuuka was smart – no normal four year old would talk like she did, nor did they have the patience to sit and read an anthology on plants, nonetheless be able to comprehend it like she did. It wasn't normal, Souma knew that, and it kind of scared him because it was just so abnormal; but it also worried him for the same reason. Especially since their mother had requested that he not tell anyone much about Yuuka until she eventually went off to the Academy (in about a year she would do just that – little Yuuka turned five in less than a month; six was the starting age).

"I think _these_ are my favorites!" Yuuka shimmied in her spot, "They're called _tulips_ and they come in a bunch of colors, but they look _real_ simple.

"You're the _best_ , Sou-nii!"

Yeah, his sister was weird, but he could live with that.

 **/[v]+[v]+[v]+[v]\**

" _Once we believe in ourselves, we can risk curiosity, wonder, spontaneous delight, or any experience that reveals the human spirit"_

― **E.E. Cummings**

 **/[v]+[v]+[v]+[v]\**

 **A/N:** _**Tulips & Chimneys**_ is going to be somewhat of a massive struggle for me, I'll tell you that first and foremost. It's something I haven't attempted before ( _that_ being a story that consistently has 3k+ words a chapter and involves a prodigy-OC).

And yes, Yuuka _will_ be a prodigy. She will be both smart and skilled – how skilled I can't (and won't) just come out and say, nor will I say what skills she has/might have. As for where we are in the Naruto timeline – well, if you caught it above, it's after the death of Yahiko and Hanzō.

Take that as you will.

Chika doesn't want people knowing about Yuuka's intelligence because she wants Yuuka to be a child for a little longer, considering how much death and horror has happened in the recent past of Amegakure. Souma kind of understands – and he is afraid because he has never seen/met a prodigy child. Someone who he can clearly tell is different, but is his sister, so he doesn't want her to be hurt in any way.

I think that covers most of what I wanted to say.

 **/[v]+[v]+[v]+[v]\**

 **Yuuka Noya** – Four-going-on-five – (優花; "gentleness, superiority" "flower")(野矢; "field" "arrow")

Turquoise hair; short and in two small pig-tails with straight-cut bangs. Icy-blue eyes. Very pale.

 **Souma Noya** – Son/Brother; Alive, genin – 12 – (颯真; "suddenly, smoothly" "real, true")

Light brown hair; shaggy, bangs semi-long. Icy-blue eyes. Tan-ish skin tone.

 **Chika Noya** – Mother; alive, civilian – 32 – (千花; "Thousand""flower")

Light brown hair pulled into a tidy bun at all times. Icy-blue eyes. Tan-ish skin tone.

 **Yuuma Noya** – Father; deceased – (優真; "gentleness, superiority" "real, true")

Turquoise hair, black eyes, was very pale.

 **/[v]+[v]+[v]+[v]\**


	2. Of School and Herbs

**A/N:** Poll? Vote in it? I'd love opinions, and what happens really, _really_ does effect the direction of the story (I have plans on all fronts).

 **/[v]+[v]+[v]+[v]\**

" _To be nobody but  
yourself in a world  
which is doing its best day and night to make you like  
everybody else means to fight the hardest battle  
which any human being can fight and never stop fighting."  
_ **― E.E. Cummings**

 **/[v]+[v]+[v]+[v]\**

Team D had been a team for about a year now – and, still, they got stuck with the quote horrible, baby, D-Ranks unquote. Though they did get C-Ranks on occasion, but they were still genin and someone had to do the D-Ranks (even though the pay on those were pretty shit). Every member of their team had complained or commented at some point, though Souma was pretty sure Kensuke did it the most often via snarky remarks.

Snarky remarks that didn't quite fit his teammate's constant morose expression, if you asked him.

Their sensei Asahi Keigo had none of it though – his word was law for the most part, and Souma was pretty sure the more complaints the man got the more D-Ranks they were going to get. Asahi-sensei was stubborn, superfluously so considering the suffering look he had on his face currently as he watched the three of them patch up some leaky roofs (Souma swore that at one point he heard the man say something along the lines of 'I don't get paid enough for this shit'. _Well, Asahi-sensei_ , Souma had thought, _welcome to my world – it would be burning, but there's too much rain_ ).

"Is mopping up the inside of this place part of the mission," Kensuke spoke up dryly, "Or is that _another_ D-Rank?"

Asahi-sensei made a noncommittal noise, but said nothing.

Souma was pretty sure he did it in-part to make Kensuke angry; the man _did_ always seemed amused when the auburn haired boy's eye twitched. He figured their sensei had to get some kind of enjoyment out of this, somehow – since watching them do these menial jobs obviously wasn't doing it for him. Then again Souma was pretty sure his teammates would more than agree that it was the same for the three of them, too. Except if they attempted to mess with Asahi too much they would be neck deep in _something_ – training, mud, water…

Which was also why they'd been holding off on pestering him about the chūnin exams, because if they pestered him they were liable to get stuck as genin forever because their sensei likes to be a stubborn ass when annoyed even only the slightest bit.

"Say, didn't your sister join the Academy?" Nami's comment was in part to stop Kensuke from grumbling and ranting and also part actual curiosity, "How does she like it?"

"Yeah, she did. So far Yuu-chan is enjoying herself," Souma paused to flex his fingers, "She does like learning – she kind of soaks things up like a sponge, so she's doing okay."

Which, admittedly, Souma didn't know whether he should be worried about or not. Having such a smart sister was something he was proud of, sure, but smarts came with a lot of responsibilities and expectations. Souma just didn't think she should have to deal with any of that until she was eleven – so he sincerely hoped she didn't get pushed along too much, too fast (but then again how amazing would that be? To have such a strong, smart sister, who could help better Ame alongside him).

"Then why do you look so concerned?" Nami's amber eyes linked in confusion, her head tilted slightly to the side, "If Yuuka-chan is smart, then she should be fine. You help her out too, don't you?"

At that Souma could only give a half-smile and semi-weary affirmative – because Yuuka didn't really _need_ his help. History, language, basic math… Yuuka understood it all fairly well. The only thing Yuuka sometimes asked him about was the general shinobi guidelines –

"Yuu-chan is just in that stage where she asks a bunch of questions, you know?"

She didn't seem to understand why she couldn't show emotions, or why the teachers wanted her to lean towards a certain mindset.

 **("** Why does Ame have to be the absolute best, Sou-nii?"

"Well, Ame is our home. Rain is our home. Don't you want your home to be well protected?"

"What does that have to do with being the absolute best? What makes Ame better than everyone else?"

"Because it's Ame, Yuu-chan. We've been through a lot. Our whole country is full of survivors."

"Surviving makes us better?"

"It makes us _stronger_ , Yuu-chan **.")**

The only thing Souma could really do was tell her it was because it was the right thing to do – for her village, for her people, and for herself. Amegakure was weak right now (It was like he told her, Ame – no, _all_ of the Land of Rain – was full of survivors. The citizens themselves were mixtures of natives, war refugees, or they were descended from either or (or both)), and Leader-sama needed all of his shinobi to do their best to get stronger and make Ame stronger, and Souma was determined. He wanted nothing more than to become a shinobi their leader could be proud of (he'd have to get Asahi-sensei to actually put them up for the chūnin exams first), and he would help Yuuka become great too.

That _was_ what family was for, wasn't it?

 **/[v]+[v]+[v]+[v]\**

Yuuka both enjoyed and disliked being surrounded by so many children her age (or round-about her age, anyways). Beforehand she hadn't had others her age around – it was generally just her mother, big brother, and that nice lady Fukui (plus whatever customers came in). And then there was the fact that these other kids just seemed… _different_. They all took longer than she did on work and some of them complained that they didn't understand –

But her mommy had said that she was special, so that was why the other kids weren't like her – Yuuka was one of a kind (they just weren't on her _level_ ).

And Yuuka liked that thought. She didn't _want_ to be grouped in with those other kids, but her mommy didn't want her standing out too much, she had said. So sometimes Yuuka got distracted and doodled on worksheets, leaving a problem or two unanswered even after already having worked out or thought up the answer. Yuuka didn't have any problems with doing that either, because she didn't really like doing things that she didn't have to (and her mommy had said she could, and Yuuka was of the opinion her mommy was ranked above her teachers; she was _mommy_ , after all).

Plus, even if Yuuka didn't like that the other kids sometimes didn't understand her, she _did_ like playing games. Tag was fun and playing ninja was okay too, though her brother said that playing ninja was nothing like being a real ninja. Though sometimes all Yuuka really wanted to do was sit and read (the pages in her flower anthologies and encyclopedias were getting worn at the corners already, after only roundabout a year of use), since playing all those games outside in the rain was no fun when you got sopping wet and didn't really have a good way to dry off – though apparently they would learn a technique later that used _chakra_ to deflect rain and some people could even dry themselves off, apparently.

But even that wouldn't get rid of the mud or all the grey of the rain outside.

She wanted green, and she wanted to see green that was abundant and living, not something she could only peer at on pieces of paper – stagnant and muted. Her brother was lucky – he'd gotten to go outside of Rain and into lands that were nothing but green (almost, anyways), and Yuuka was very much so looking forward to that.

"Yuuka-chan!" A fellow female classmate peered at her, hands on her hips and puffing a strand of slate grey hair out of her mud brown eyes, "We have kun'ichi classes now! The new thing! Let's go!"

"Oh! Alright, Kotone-chan!" Yuuka wondered what they were even going to do in these classes. Typically, from what she'd gleaned (from both books and a few well-placed questions) kunoichi classes often involved flower arranging in other villages – but Ame didn't really have any sort of area where they could learn that (and, oh, Yuuka wished they did).

Maybe that meant more books – and Yuuka was all for new books.

But, apparently, if what Yuuka was seeing on the board was correct they were learning about proper etiquette first. Which meant learning about which fork and knife to use and what words to say and which ones not to say, and Yuuka was so not looking forward to that (and how were most of them going to stand sitting through that? Some of the other girls were real fidgety; then again they did make it to where these classes were after lunch and recess).

Prim and proper were not two words that Yuuka was very find of – she'd rather stomp around in mud puddles than sit through a stuffy dinner any day; then again when she was a ninja they would at least pay her for doing something so boring. She still didn't want to deal with it, though.

 **/[v]+[v]+[v]+[v]\**

Picking up Yuuka from the Academy was somewhat of a draining thing for Chika – when she had the time to do it, anyways. Given the still roiling and uncertain air of Ame, Chika just didn't like having Yuuka walk back home or to the apothecary on her own (even if Yuuka could and did do just that on occasion and was always fine; but Chika was her _mother_ – she _worried_ ). She'd been especially paranoid for Souma, though somehow she felt like she worried more for Yuuka; perhaps because of how small and delicate she was compared to how Souma had been.

"How did your day go, Yuu-chan?" The rain was barely misting now – it was odd, but nice to have such a break from the usual downpour (but what she would _really_ love was some sun; a whole day of it).

"Mnuh, we started kunoichi classes today," Chika almost smiled at the dreary, pained expression on Yuuka's face, "They're teachin' us _etiquette_. 'S no fun."

Chika laughed, not that surprised. "It's part of the process. We all have to endure something unpleasant every so often."

"Can I sleep during them?" Yuuka twirled and skimmed the tip of her sandal across a puddle, "I think I'm going sleep next time."

"Now, that doesn't seem like you, Yuu-chan." The pleasant, herbal smell of the apothecary wafted around the two as the stepped in the store, "I thought you liked to learn."

Though Chika supposed she wouldn't mind her little girl slacking a little bit, if it kept her in the correct year and out of the spotlight (at least, out of it in the good way, though in on the bad). But Chika wasn't to going to tell her _not_ to do it – she'd leave that decision all up to Yuuka. Every child had to learn to determine and decide things for themselves sooner or later (in part, anyways).

Asuka hobbled over, little jars of tonics clinking in her hands. "What's this? Yuuka-chan doesn't want to do something?"

"Etiquette, Fukui-san," Yuuka's little high pitched voice was as grave as a kid's voice could be, "It's very boring. I think I'm going to use that class as nap time."

"It's still good to know, though, don't you think?" Asuka questioned as Chika brushed her hands through Yuuka's damp hair, much to the child's feeble protests, "Just in case."

A few incoherent mumbles followed, though the turquoise haired child instantly perked up upon a request from Asuka that she go tend the little indoor garden – just like she'd been taught to (watering what needed watering, picking what needed picking, and drying what needed drying). And the look on her face when Chika peeked back on her was so happy that Chika's heart ached, just a bit.

"Chika-chan?" Asuka leveled the brunette with a look only a mother could pull off (concern, knowing, and understanding all wrapped up into one look).

"I just…" Chika knotted her hand into her shirt over her chest, "I just can't help but to imagine her somewhere full of flowers and other plants – how she'd look then.

"Ame… the dreariness and constant rain… they just," Chika looked back at the doorway, "… Ame just doesn't really seem like where Yuuka belongs, sometimes. I feel like she belongs somewhere brighter, warmer."

Asuka clasped her weathered hands together on the counter, "I…suppose I can see what you mean. Maye Ame needs that brightness she has, or maybe Yuuka-chan will find her own way out of the dreary weather one day, one way. But what about Souma-kun? You never showed concern like this for him."

"Souma is… Souma has the mindset for this place." Pale blue eyes peered out the window into the misting rain. "Which isn't a bad thing – what fits, fits. He looks up to our leader and wants to make Ame great, and I want that too, because that's what makes him _happy_."

A wheezy, crackling laugh came from the elderly Fukui, her face distant with a look that only comes with old age, "Of course, of course. I can see what you mean – sometimes Yuuka has the same look on her face as they did. Of course I haven't seen them here in a long while."

Part of Chika wanted to ask who, but she had a feeling she might know – though she supposed _who_ didn't matter right now, all things considered. "What look is it that you speak of, Asuka-san?"

"The kind that looks beyond." Yuuka trotted back in, ignoring the momentary silence of the adults while grabbing some yarn for herbs that need to dry before making her exit again. "She sees a world – a life – beyond what we have here now. Her vision about what she feels is right and wrong is different than the precedent set here now. Perhaps she hasn't realized this yet – she's too young to, but it's there."

"That's dangerous, isn't it." Chika's eyes fluttered shut before she peered back at Asuka through her lashes, her words a clear statement and not a question despite the wording.

Asuka's response was a soft smile and a solemn look. "It could be, yes."

A shaky breath and then –

"My baby will be fine. I believe that. I have to. She's a good girl, a smart girl – strong too, I think."

"Change will come again," Asuka's gaze moved around the room, to the window, and back to Chika, "When it does it may be here, or Kumo, or even Kusa. Somehow, someway, Yuuka-chan and others like her will be involved."

It was a daunting thought no matter how one thought about it, and Chika _really_ didn't want to think about it (what mother _wanted_ to think about their child going off in dangerous situations of any kind – or going off on their own in general). Perhaps if she knew, she wouldn't be as worried (or she would be _twice_ as worried) – but she didn't have any oracles in her life, human or otherwise. She would just have to make do with the life she had now and keep supporting her children in any way she could – she was a mother, and that was her job, and she'd be damned if she didn't do her best to do it.

"Mommy," Yuuka stumbled in, dirt on her nose and under her nails (also with a distinct, herby, earthy smell), "Mommy I'm getting hungry."

Before Chika could say anything Asuka was shooing them along, "Go feed your child, dear. And yourself too. Get some sleep while you're at it."

Chika wanted to protest (she was still supposed to be working – she'd just come in early tomorrow even if Asuka might protest the thought of her doing so; she – she could let Yuuka walk to the Academy on her own) but everything that came to mind just died on her tongue, "Right, yes, thank you, Asuka-san. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Fukui-san!" A pale, pudgy hand waved about in the air for a moment, the other loosely gripping Chika's hand. "See you later!"

Having a child's hand gripped within her own left a warm but sorrowful tingle in Chika's stomach, as children didn't stay children long (the tiny hand that gradually grew bigger and bigger as weeks passed by was proof of this). They grew like weeds, children; they didn't stay small for near as long as mothers would like them to.

Nor did they stay near as innocent as they should.

Chika would be happy if Yuuka could just live in a nice little house surrounded by pretty flowers, undisturbed and happy as could be.

 **/[v]+[v]+[v]+[v]\**

" _Once we believe in ourselves, we can risk curiosity, wonder, spontaneous delight, or any experience that reveals the human spirit"_

― **E.E. Cummings**

 **/[v]+[v]+[v]+[v]\**

 **A/N:** Anything to say this chapter? Hmm. Well, Chika is a very stressed and conflicted mommy. Yuuka doesn't like being proper (and is rather fond of the idea of getting some extra shut-eye). Playing ninja in the rain is kind of exhausting – so is playing hide and seek and tag.

Yuuka doesn't like lavender (it makes her nose itch). And her color palate is: eyes: pale blue; hair: turquoise; clothes: dark magenta, navy blue (or black), and silver. Sometimes instead of magenta she wears dark greens.

Souma really wants to eventually become good enough to be a guard at the main tower for -Leader-sama.

Asuka is very complex and knows a lot. Why? How? What is she up to?

Chika also has secrets. How big are they? Are they insignificant? Important? What's up with what happened to Yuuma?

 **Reviews are very much so appreciated!**

 **(So's voting in the poll. ;o)**


	3. Of Crackers and Kunai

**A A/N:** So far the results are: Four for Yuuka leaving Ame as a child, two for both "Don't Care." And "As a chūnin/jounin." Plus one for staying in Ame.

(Also I might have misjudged the timeline a bit on my part, hmmm…)

 **/[v]+[v]+[v]+[v]\**

" _To be nobody but  
yourself in a world  
which is doing its best day and night to make you like  
everybody else means to fight the hardest battle  
which any human being can fight and never stop fighting."  
_ **― E.E. Cummings**

 **/[v]+[v]+[v]+[v]\**

It was with no small bit of nostalgia that Chika watched her daughter as she casually read one of her books (it was an anthology though; which _used_ to be odd) to a rather ragged looking stuffed animal; it was in the shape of a rabbit, obviously worn and with little patches that made it look like a patchwork toy – it had been Chika's as a child, thus explaining the obvious age to the darling thing. Yuuka seemed to take every little ministration seriously enough, keeping the thing perched perfectly in a chair next to her so it could 'read' along with her.

The whole scenario is rather precious, as Chika vaguely remembered doing the same thing (though not with encyclopedias and anthologies). And when she heard a small grumble over the sound of her knife on the cutting board, Chika knew that Yuuka wouldn't be sticking to her own little world anymore.

"Mommy," Yuuka sent the older woman a rather beguiling smile, eyes peeking up through thick lashes, "May Moko-Moko and I have a snack?"

She already had a few semi-sweet crackers in her hands before she really registered that she had even grabbed them, and it gave her a bit of a start after a second. Even having been prepared for the question, Chika apparently couldn't help but to automatically do what this child wanted (or perhaps she was just so tired that her brain wasn't functioning just right). Chika pursed her lips, squinting down at Yuuka –

"Oh, you."

Pale blue eyes widened, little pink lips jutted out just the right amount to look cute and to avoid looking as if she had a fat lip, "What did Yuuka-chan do, mommy?"

A rather undignified snort escaped Chika then as she gave her daughter a playful stink eye, "Oh, don't you pull that third-person talk on me – it doesn't work. I know you."

The five year old's expression morphed into a sheepish look that said 'I tried, I really did' with a hint of 'Drats, woman, can't you let me win, just this once?' Chika liked to imagine her own responding look was a nice mix of 'I'm your mother, what did you expect' and also 'It was impressive, but you need to up your game.'

"Here, here." Chika gave her a few of the little crackers; it wouldn't hurt for her to have a snack, "Would Yuu-chan and Moko-Moko like some tea to go with that?"

And by tea, Chika meant water (and Yuuka knew this, too; even if Chika wished she did have some tea to spare; not that she'd hype her child up on caffeine – no thank you to _that_ ), and the small girl nodded before gravely stating how it would be a crime not to have tea with crackers. Of course, after a short conversation –

 **("** Shouldn't you raise your pinky when drinking tea?" Chika teased.

Yuuka scrunched her nose. "Why would I do that?"

"Why, it's proper etiquette, Yuu-chan. **")**

– a conversation that Yuuka had rather disliked, as she had promptly shoved a whole cracker in her mouth all while keeping full eye contact with her mother. Her point, Chika mused as she quietly chuckled to herself, was probably on how much Yuuka cared for etiquette – which was not at all, obviously. It was a silly little thing to do, and Yuuka had to slug down a cup of water while still chewing (once again she met her mother's eyes, pinky down, and purposefully slurping), as it had dried out her mouth, though the turquoise haired child seemed entirely nonplussed about the whole situation as she quietly placed a cup and cracker in front of Moko-Moko before refilling her own cup and nibbling on the other cracker.

The door to their shabby little house swung open suddenly, causing Yuuka to spill a little of her water and for Chika to rather harshly chop the vegetable sitting on the counter and send her son a rather droll look. Souma laughed, offering a weary sorry to his mother, and as he moved Chika had a bad feeling – because if he tried to mess with Yuuka's things, Yuuka wasn't going to have it (even if it was a cracker or a cup of water).

"Hey! You can't have that!" And sure enough, Yuuka's stern tone followed Souma's rather rude grab for the cracker placed in front of the stuffed rabbit, "That's Moko-Moko's; you have to _ask_. _And_ you have to have your own cup of tea."

Chika hummed in amusement at Souma's affronted face –

"But Yuu-chan, I thought you didn't like etiquette."

Chika had to bite her cheek to keep from laughing – Yuuka's face _screamed_ murder, though the threatening aspect was damaged by her chubby cheeks and small features (it made her look quite funny, really). Souma himself seemed quite startled by the look, his hand retracting a bit from where it had been floating over the cracker – he had quite obviously stepped on some tiny toes just now.

"No cracker for you, Sou-nii." Yuuka nabbed the cracker from where it sat, "You may leave, now."

"B-but Yuu-chan!" Her son sputtered, obviously put out by his sister, "Just now you just took it – and _you_ didn't ask. Besides, I'm your _brother_. Doesn't that justify me getting a tasty treat?"

"Moko-Moko already said I could." Chika was rather amused and impressed by Yuuka's matter-of-fact tone. "And blood means _nothing_ when you've been betrayed."

And as Yuuka took a rather vicious bite out of the cracker Chika had to put her knife down and cover her mouth with her hand as her shoulders shook in laughter. Souma's affronted, lost gaze turned to her and he looked absolutely betrayed himself as she turned away to continue cooking –

"You're a genin, Sou-kun. Can you not handle your own little sister?"

Souma huffed indignantly behind her, and Chika could just imagine the leering look he was shooting both her and his sister. And, sensing he was indeed doing just that, Chika threw over her shoulder casually –

"Such a look will only spoil your dinner, Sou-kun."

 **[x]**

The fact that his sister had entered the Academy was something that Souma was very proud of – because being a Rain shinobi was something to be proud of. And Souma would do anything to make sure Yuuka became a great kunoichi; it was his duty to her as a brother and a duty to the Land of Rain to assure that they had good, strong shinobi (though, he wanted his sister to be able to thrive, just a bit more). And that was what led to the offer –

"Hey, Yuu-chan, do you want to start learning some katas?"

Because he wasn't going to leave his sister without some means of a start; she had a shinobi in the family, so she deserved a bit of a head start, didn't she?

"Really, Sou-nii?" It always brought a degree of warmth to his heart each time he saw her smile, "So we get to have brother-sister time?"

"That's right! Your awesome big brother is gonna teach you lots of cool stuff," he paused a moment, catching sight of his mother in the doorway, watching. "Since we just had dinner, we can start with some basic stretches and forms, okay?"

Their mother spoke up then, voice firm. "You be careful now, alright."

His sister chirped an affirmative and he himself assured her too – he was a responsible adult, after all. Even if he did, occasionally, place the blame for some screw ups on Kensuke (but he deserved it sometimes – he really did). But Souma supposed that was something to worry about at another point in time, because right now he had a little sister anxiously awaiting him out on the terrace.

"Sou-nii, why are you so slow? You're supposed to be a shinobi."

Make that impatiently nagging him from the doorway, then.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

It was nice to be back outside; the dampness was something Souma appreciated, even is little Yuuka didn't. At least, if the way she always furiously pawed at the curls that curled even more once she stepped outside, anyways. He thought it was cute – even if she sometimes looked like she had curly seaweed for hair.

"I do not, Sou-meanie!"

Whoops. Had he said that out loud?

"Sorry, Yuu-chan! Really sorry!" Souma clapped his hands together and moved to divert his sister's attention, "Let's start stretching, yeah? Let's do the Rising Sun first."

Stretching felt nice – and somehow it was even better to be going through the motions with his sister. Souma figured it might have something to do with the fact that he was getting to teach him little sister something (or that he was spending personal time with family, because that always felt nice). Yuuka was rather naturally flexible, too; it had taken Souma weeks upon weeks of stretching and pushing himself to get as limber as he was, where his little sister could bend and stretch effortlessly.

No.

He was not going to get jealous; not over his little sister.

"Sou-nii looks like he ate a sour grape."

Souma huffed and sent her a pointed look. "Nah, I just think I smell something bad."

"Oh, I'm glad I didn't have to say anything," Yuuka copied his new stance. "You smelt a little ripe all through dinner, you know."

Souma would admit that he walked into that one. He would also admit that he should not have been the slightest bit surprised when his sister made the comment. But he was a shinobi, so he was able to keep his reactions from showing, instead just giving her a lopsided smile –

"Alright, alright, let's start on those katas now, yeah?"

"Yes, please!"

 **/[v]+[v]+[v]+[v]\**

Yuuka was not impressed with the kids who like to show off their supposedly awesome skills – be it in weapons class or taijutsu class (though she did have a bit of experience in the latter, thanks to her Sou-nii). She knew that what they were doing was called 'being cocky' and it rather rubbed her the wrong way. It was their audacious flaunting that made her want to get so good at these things that their little constantly flapping jaws would snap shut –

But that made her sound vindictive, her mother had said (and, apparently, this was a bad thing), so Yuuka tried her best to curtail such nasty thoughts, though it was a bit hard to do so (she really did have a bit of a temper). Not that that didn't stop her from listening and learning.

"Now, children, how many of you know the proper form when it comes to throwing kunai?" Sparse few hands lifted into the air, though all lifted rather enthusiastically. "Alright then, Matsumoto-kun, would you demonstrate for everyone?"

As he did Yuuka watched with sharp eyes, trying to grasp how ones fingers should be places and what kind of wrist movement throwing curtailed. Admittedly, Matsumoto Hiruko didn't do too bad – his kunai hit the target just outside of the center ring (it barely sunk in though, thanks in part to the fact that the kunai that they were learning with were dull as dull could be), but the look on his face was so smug that any bit impressed Yuuka might have been with the boy faded away once she caught his haughty look. Amano-sensei ushered the boy back, commenting on what a decent throw it was and aim he had (and the boy practically _preened_ at the words) –

"Now, here, I'll show you the throwing form as I do it. Watch carefully."

Yuuka's eyes zeroed in on Amano-sensei more so than she had with Matsumoto – her sensei was undoubtedly going to be better, practically perfect, in his technique, after all. She barely caught them, but there were a few nuances to Amano-sensei's technique compared to her classmate's – like the degree in which his wrist snapped and the way his fingers cradled the kunai.

But try as she might, with her small hands Yuuka couldn't quite cradle the kunai like she should (her fingers were much too short). Though, much to Yuuka's satisfaction, her kunai hit just at the edge of the second and third-most inner rings.

"How'd you _do_ that?" Kotone's voice was a bit incredulous, "Mine hit the outside ring and _fell_. _And_ you didn't even raise your hand to say you knew how!"

"I just watched sensei," Kotone followed Yuuka up to the targets to grab their kunai, her inquisitive gaze darting to Yuuka every now and then, "And tried to copy how he did it."

"Teach me." The slate-grey haired girl's jaw was set, but then the tension in her face and eyes wavered and her voice softened, "Please?"

For a moment Yuuka just stood there, because not once had anyone ever asked (well, Kotone had demanded at first) for her help with anything, in terms of learning; she helped all the time at home and at the apothecary. Yuuka didn't really get it, but there was a bit of a warm feeling that started in her gut and spread out to the tips of her toes and the ends of her fingers and left a pleasant tingling in its wake.

"Sure, I'll help." Yuuka felt like there was a bit of a bounce to her step as the two went back to the throwing line, "Just… let's see. Grasp it like this, first."

As Yuuka adjusted Kotone's grip, she made to demonstrate the type of snap her wrist should have – not too sharp, and at just the right angle – "And just…kind of lean into it, just a tiny bit, when you throw. I think – I think Sou-nii mentioned something call centri- centrifu- _centrifugal_ force. Though I don't reall understand what it means, I think it has something to do with stuff like throwing."

Yuuka threw her kunai after her explanation, hitting just inside the second most inner ring, just a bit closer than her first try. And with a determined look that Yuuka rather liked, Kotone made her throw – and to the delight of both the girls, Kotone's kunai sunk into the third most inner ring just enough to stick in the target. There was a rather odd thrill at seeing Kotone so happy, and to see her do something that _she_ helped her to achieve.

"So awesome!" Kotone's short hair ruffled as she spun around, "Thanks, Yuuka-chan! Let's work together, okay?"

Yuuka didn't know that this was exactly working together – it was wore of Yuuka helping Kotone, though she didn't mind doing that. Besides, Yuuka had never had any qualms against Kotone; the mud-brown eyed girl had actually been the friendliest to her out of all the students in the Academy. So, Yuuka extended a hand that Kotone met with her own and with that simple gesture a friendship was founded (though the warmth of the moment was dissipated as Amano-sensei walked by and barked at them to get back to practice – it wasn't play time).

But as soon as Yuuka got the chance, she needed to talk to Kotone. She still had questions, and she wanted to _know_ –

 **("** Say, Kotone-chan, what do you think about Rain?"

"Hmm? You mean the weather? I've never seen nothing but."

"No, the country…do you think we should be the very best?"

"The adults say we should, right?"

"What about just trying to protect everyone?"

"That's what bein' the best means, innit?"

A pause. "Maybe."

Laughter. "You're silly, Yuuka-chan **.")**

It was the same, really. Yuuka had heard that before from Souma, though she still didn't know how she felt about it. Strength – she could understand why strength was something people wanted (she wanted it, too, to keep her family safe), but the way Ame was going about it…was it the right way? To be so narrow-mindedly focused on making Ame stronger and stranger and stronger –

"Noya-chan!" Yuuka's eyes darted to meet the flinty grey ones of none other than Asahi-sensei, "We're going inside now, Noya-chan."

Some of her classmates giggled and Yuuka blinked before bobbing her head and hurrying inside, following the short slate-grey bob of her new friend. Said girl gave her a curious look, though said nothing – for which Yuuka was somewhat grateful (the only person she'd consider really talking about this with so blatantly was Moko-Moko, since it was easy to bounce ideas off of a stuffed animal). Though the fact did remain – that being that Yuuka wanted answers, opinions –

She wanted to figure out things for herself, most of all.

 **/[v]+[v]+[v]+[v]\**

" _Once we believe in ourselves, we can risk curiosity, wonder, spontaneous delight, or any experience that reveals the human spirit"_

― **E.E. Cummings**

 **/[v]+[v]+[v]+[v]\**

 **A/N:** Seriously though, when Yuuka leaves or if she stays determines what generation she's in and everything (and just how many things get fucked up canon-plot-wise). It's a hard decision to make, _because I want to do so much_. And so much _could_ be done.

Its times like these that I wish I had someone to bounce plot ideas off of (and to tell me if I'm being cray cray).

A stuffed bunny named Moko-Moko! How cute!

Yuuka and Kotone are friends now! Remember her?

Also, Yuuka apparently likes helping people (it gives her the warm fuzzies).

Also x2, Yuuka is searching for answers (what an ambitious five year old).

Also x3, Yuuka has the means to become a pretty little lady (already batting dem eyes).

Souma is a bit… well, I think you can tell.

No Asuka in this chapter! (She's far from done though.)


	4. Of Worries and the New Kid

**/[v]+[v]+[v]+[v]\**

 **A/N:** The timeline discrepancy I mentioned before? It'll be obvious within the story and explained in an A/N at the end. Cheers.

 **/[v]+[v]+[v]+[v]\**

" _To be nobody but  
yourself in a world  
which is doing its best day and night to make you like  
everybody else means to fight the hardest battle  
which any human being can fight and never stop fighting."  
_ **― E.E. Cummings**

 **/[v]+[v]+[v]+[v]\**

There's something to be said about the tension of war, Chika figured, even when your country isn't the one at war. It made her nerves fire off like livewires, a constant, uncomfortable tingling under her skin (and it made her worry – because the _Land of Rain_ had been the stomping grounds for previous wars, and she had two children who were on the shinobi track of life). Even though Chika knew a declaration of war hadn't been formally issued just yet, the tensions were so high that it was only a matter of time – then again they'd known for some _years_ now that there was an impending war, the tension had been so bad.

"If you keep wringing your hands like that," Chika jerked as Asuka's hand landed softly on her shoulder, "they'll get raw. Now, why don't we have some tea, calm our nerves?"

"That – that might be nice, yes." Normally, Chika would be less likely to accept the offer; she preferred not to indulge, plus it was hard and somewhat expensive to get tea in Ame right now.

In an attempt to keep her from returning to wringing her hands, Chika made due with organizing the items on the rickety front desk before turning to running her fingers over the age marks in the wooden surface. Even with her hands busy, her mind still wandered, bringing back all the worry and faint memories of the past. After all, it was the last Shinobi World War that had apparently displaced her father – he had told her stories when she was younger, about his life in the Land of Lightning, of meeting a civilian woman from the Land of Fire in peril during the war (he claimed to be struck by love at first sight, he did), and of running to find refuge in the Land of Rain, a place known for being made up of war refugees as it was. And Rain hadn't really noticed its new additions in the midst of the chaos – and once they did Hanzō didn't seem to mind as long as they were loyal to Rain and _only_ Rain.

"You look as if you have a heavy weight upon your shoulders," Asuka's voice was accompanied by the soft thump of a glass being placed on wood, "I can probably guess why, no?"

Chika hesitated, focusing for a moment on the warmth that seeped into her hands from the cup. "Souma is already a ninja, and Yuuka is in the Academy – about to go into her second year, too. With this… what if Rain is pulled into this again? The past has proved this land unlucky in that way."

"From the bits and pieces of what rumors I've heard, the main bit of fighting will take place in the Land of Grass this time around." A bit of the tenseness left Chika at this. "And our new leader – the one many refer to as god – has so far seemed the type to prefer a bit of isolation; I doubt we'll willingly be sent into war."

"Our allies though –"

Asuka shook her head, "Konoha would be a fool to call a country so ravaged by past wars and a recent civil war into this – what could our little country offer them right now?"

 _Lives._ Chika didn't say. _Lives of men and women and children._

But what Asuka had said, the points she'd made, were true enough. Trying to get a country like Rain to mobilize after its recent problems would be _madness_ , and would more than likely lead Rain to rather dislike Konoha for requesting such a thing (and no one, Chika knew, would want to lose an ally unless they couldn't help it; plus, in a situation like this it was likely that Rain might choose to oppose them for asking). Even having these thoughts wasn't enough to placate all of Chika's worries though – the unlikely _did_ happen on occasion.

"I just don't want even the slightest chance of my children having to suffer through a war." The tang of the tea was bitterer than it should be on her tongue. "Not so _young_ ; not _ever_."

"Yes, well, I wouldn't wish it upon them either." A deep exhale. "But we never know what our futures hold, dear."

Chika knew that too well – she hadn't known that her parents would die before she married; she hadn't known her husband would die young, not getting the chance to see his children grow. Oh, she knew, and she hadn't had the best of luck when it came to 'what the future holds.' Now she could only hope that her luck worked out for the better this time around, with this new generation that her children were a part of. She would still worry, no matter what, it was her job as a mother to do so – she just hoped she didn't have anything _significant_ to worry over.

Because right now – this war – was pretty significant. And until it was well done and over with she would continue to _worry_.

 **/[v]+[v]+[v]+[v]\**

Yuuka knew there was something wrong; many of the adults tried to hide it, but Yuuka liked to think she was fairly perceptive. Her mother was so tense now, and Souma was too (and twitchy, Souma was real twitchy), and there was an odd thickness to the air that wasn't there before. Even the Academy teachers had a new, sharper edge to them – but they were far better at hiding it than the civilians were. She had tried asking about it – what was wrong – but everyone ended up brushing her off easily enough (sometimes it _sucked_ to be a kid).

 **("** Amano-sensei, why has everyone gotten so grouchy and tense?"

"They haven't. Focus on the worksheets."

"But sensei –"

" _Worksheets_ , Noya **.")**

All of it made her antsy too, and she didn't like it. She didn't like knowing that there was something wrong, but not knowing what _was_ wrong. It was an uncomfortable sort of situation, like there was a rock in her gut but she had no clue who put it there. Kotone had been more sullen too, some of her other classmates too (but not all of them, some of them were as normal as they always were; Yuuka thought they were odd for not noticing).

"Yuu-chan," Kotone leaned to press into her side, "Yuu-chan, I heard people talkin' bout fighting."

Yuuka reciprocated Kotone's actions. "Fighting? Like the chūnin exams? Sparring?"

The slate-grey haired girl shook her head, paused, and then spoke. "I don't think so? They said somethin' like _deployment_ and how they _hoped not_."

Scarcely a second passed before it clicked in Yuuka's head; what this fighting was, why everyone was to tense, so sad –

"War; there's a war, or there's going to be."

Kotone stiffened for a moment before relaxing, going almost slack against Yuuka's side (Yuuka rather liked that they were leaning on each other so; it was supportive in an odd sort of way, she felt). An odd sound came from her friend – a sort of odd whine mixed with a groan and a sigh – before Kotone moved away from her, turning her torso so she could face her, a movement which Yuuka mimicked.

"Think we'll be okay? I don't want to go to war, Yuu-chan." Kotone's eyes flickered about the room as she nibbled on her bottom lip.

"I don't think we will…from what you said it sounded like it's not us going to war." Yuuka caught an odd spot of red bobbing around, but focused back on Kotone. "There was a civil war here, right? Not long ago…wouldn't it be odd to ask us to join the war after that? I think it would."

Kotone blinked, nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

Yuuka was sure her mother wouldn't want her knowing this – it was why she wouldn't tell her herself – but that didn't mean that she shouldn't know. It was Yuuka's opinion that it would be better for her (and Kotone, and everyone else, too) to be aware so that they could understand. Then again, maybe it was better they didn't, if some kids were already so affected by the tense air. She herself felt a little more hyperaware of things – of how people were acting, particularly. But she figured she – they – shouldn't really worry about it, not right now, not while Ame wasn't involved –

"Hey! You girls – can I sit with you?"

His hair was red, was the first thing that Yuuka registered (a red that wasn't quite like the dark, cold red of blood, and that wasn't quite the soft, bright red of a tomato). The second thing she registered was that his eyes were violet, then she saw the bright grin on his face that she couldn't see on any other face in Ame.

"Huh?" Kotone was the first to gather herself, her eyes squinted and lips pursed. "Why d'you want to sit with us? Who're you anyways?"

"I'm Saeki, and I'm new." His grin widened, nose scrunching. "I want to sit with ya 'cause you're odd like me."

Yuuka blinked and Kotone made a rather confused sound, and Yuuka didn't quite know whether she should be offended or not. The boy – Saeki – just laughed –

"Your hair. And her eyes. Not a lotta people in Rain have odd colors, do they? Blue-green and grey hair? And suck light blue eyes?"

Kotone blustered, "My hair is _silver_."

She went ignored, not that she really minded that, as she was too absorbed in raking her finger through her hair. Yuuka herself only laughed a bit – because how silly of a reason. But maybe it would be okay; he did seem nice, and he was so bright in the current dull(er than usual) atmosphere.

"So, you want to sit with us because of our hair? My eyes?" Yuuka giggled at his enthusiastic nod, and she noticed Kotone was more settled from her previous bout of ire. "I don't mind, I suppose. I'm Yuuka, it's nice to meet you."

"Kotone." Mud-brown eyes squinted. "It's nice to meet you, I guess."

It felt right, somehow, having him join their little group. Her brother had teased her about making friends, since she'd only claimed Kotone and Fukui Asuka as friends before. Though Yuuka had a feeling it would take Kotone a little longer to warm up to Saeki than it would for her.

 **("** Let's be great friends, Yuu-chan, Ko-chan!"

An indignant look. "Don't call me Ko-chan!"

The gentle side-tilt of a head. "Ne-chan?"

A strange choking sound garnered some attention.

"Don't call me that either!"

A blinding grin. "Nene-chan, then!"

"I don't like you!"

"You're funny, Nene-chan!"

"Ugh **!")**

 **/[v]+[v]+[v]+[v]\**

It was with a modicum of disappointment that Souma took the news of the chūnin exams being an in-country, in-village exam. Though he would concede that the reasoning for it was good – because who wanted to send a bunch genin outside of the village when there was a war? – Souma was still disappointed, because he wanted to see other villages.

How did Konoha compare to Rain? Suna?

How did foreign shinobi think? What kind of mindsets did they have?

Souma wanted to _know_. Though, he supposed he'd get his chance later on; besides, Ame was the only village he really cared about. Hopefully Ame would one day be a village that others looked at with great respect, too.

"Hey, Souma-kun, Kensuke-kun," Nami leaned back on her heels and peered over her shoulder, "Do either of you have any idea what chūnin exams in Ame might be like? I don't think we've had them here before, have we?"

"Nope. When would we have had the chance?" Souma rather disliked the harsh tone his male teammate always seemed to use. "Rain has _always_ been war-torn, plus none of our leaders have had any particular want for outsiders to come in."

Souma rolled his shoulder, wincing at a rather sharp _pop_. "Why do we need outsiders? _They're_ the ones that made our country war-torn anyways. Maybe Asahi-sensei would give us a hint about what the exams might be like?"

Kensuke sent him a rather foul look that Souma couldn't help but read as 'do you really think he'll say anything, idiot.' To that Souma could only respond with a faint blush and curled lip as Nami sighed from where she stood, their sensei probably would have made some sort of scathing or sarcastic comment had he been there (or disappear in a burst of water as he was so damned fond of doing). It was a somewhat vicious cycle that they went through, Team D. Souma didn't dislike and members of his team; Nami was nice and kind, Asahi was generally disinterested and had a horrible sense of humor, and Kensuke was a morose, ass of a boy – but he didn't dislike them (which even Souma though was odd; but part of him must have enjoyed bantering with Kensuke on occasion, for whatever reason).

"Sou-nii!"

All of Team D halted in the street and Souma nearly smacked himself for his momentary befuddlement, as they were right in front of Ame's academy, _and_ it was the correct time of day for the kids to be getting out. The only one of his teammates not annoyed by her sudden interruption and their impromptu stop was Nami, who was now smiling kindly at his sister as Kensuke rolled his eyes and turned away.

"I haven't seen you in a long while, Yuuka-chan." That was true, Souma mused as Nami conversed with his sister. His team didn't really hand around each other's family; he hadn't even met Kensuke's parents. "How are your classes going? Another month and you'll be in your second year, right?"

"Classes are fine – though I still don't like kunoichi classes." Yuuka's face scrunched up as she mentioned kunoichi classes and Souma couldn't help but to snort quietly. "Year two means we get to unlock our chakra though, so I really can't wait until then."

A sudden loud voice startled Souma and Nami, too, moved back at the sudden interruption –

"The chakra stuff is what I came for! That part sounds the _coolest_!"

Souma had never seen someone with hair that shade of red, or with violet eyes. He also hadn't seen someone with a grin so big it threatened to split their face; his perkiness was a bit bizarre. Not once had Souma met someone so loud or seemingly excite able in Ame, and he didn't quite know how to take in and comprehend the boy at the moment.

"Oh, this is Sae-kun." The way Yuuka introduced him was like one would say 'that over there is a chair' and the boy didn't even seem to mind. "He joined our class today, and he's our new neighbor, Sou-nii!"

The boy, 'Sae-kun', laughed. "It's awesome, innit? My new friend is my neighbor; it's like destiny, innit?"

"Oh, you joined awfully late, didn't you…" Nami paused, a prompt for the boy to give his proper name, which he supplied as a chipper 'Saeki' before Nami continued. "So, Saeki-kun, why did you start so late?"

Before the boy could respond, Kensuke bit in with a rather hacked off tone –

"Can we walk and talk? This is annoying."

It was after a minor annoyed look from Nami and a roll of eyes from Kensuke that the group began moving and Saeki took it upon himself to answer Nami's previous question properly –

"We just moved to Ame from a civilian town, me and da. He said I needa proper teacher to teach me to control my chakra and stuff."

That was reasonable, and not too odd or uncommon; there were cases where civilian kids were born with larger reserves and not all of them lived in a shinobi village, though not all of them wanted to move and become a shinobi either. Souma was just glad the boy seemed tolerable, as he had a feeling he'd be seeing a lot of him from now on (he also had a feeling that with how audacious the boy seemed that his sister hadn't had too much of a say in making a new friend, though she really didn't seem to mind – honestly the boy seemed just the type Yuuka would be friends with). Though Souma would admit that they boy's coloring seemed too odd for him to be completely civilian born, but he supposed that wasn't really any of his business in the first place.

"Well, welcome to Amegakure, Saeki-kun." Nami offered another kind smile to the kids. "I hope you have a good life here and become a wonderful shinobi."

 **/[v]+[v]+[v]+[v]\**

" _Once we believe in ourselves, we can risk curiosity, wonder, spontaneous delight, or any experience that reveals the human spirit"_

― **E.E. Cummings**

 **/[v]+[v]+[v]+[v]\**

 **A/N:** The Third Shinobi World War is about to start, but Akatsuki took over Ame _during_ the war; though this won't really affect the story all that much (it's AU anyways). So let's just say it happened when tensions fluxuateded a bit.

There's a boy with red hair and purple eyes. Nice combination, innit?

Chūnin exams! (Should I write those out? Am I going to have to think up two different Chūnin exams this story?)

Kotone doesn't like sudden informalities (or is it just red-haired boys?).

Nami is nice. Kensuke is just a sarcastic-grumpy-Gus.

The odd-haired-trio!

Can you _smell_ the trouble that will be caused? No? Yes? Maybe?

Feel a bit so-so on the whole war conversation between Yuuka and Kotone.

It won't be the only time they talk about the war (world-building, yay!).

Reviews/PMs/interdimensional messages are welcome and appreciated very much so.


	5. Of Contemplation and Opinions

**Ay, enjoy. And thanks for the reviews, faves, and alerts!**

 **/[v]+[v]+[v]+[v]\**

" _To be nobody but  
yourself in a world  
which is doing its best day and night to make you like  
everybody else means to fight the hardest battle  
which any human being can fight and never stop fighting."  
_ **― E.E. Cummings**

 **/[v]+[v]+[v]+[v]\**

Chika was happy to see a new energy fill up her daughter – being around that new boy, Saeki, and his bright personality seemed to bring a about a happier, more relaxed air in both Yuuka and Kotone. And she thought such a bright person was desperately needed in times like this; he was the type of friend that everyone needed but didn't always have, if you asked her (because if things get too dark, too sad, then it can be hard to pull yourself out of it). At first she'd seen little flickers of loneliness and hope in the boy's eyes, flickers that faded each day as he seemed to realize that Yuuka and Kotone (a darling girl she was, too; she reminded Chika of her own mother) were seriously accepting him into their little group. Saeki's father seemed truly thankful for that too – Chika could tell because the look on his face was one she'd seen on her own.

Though the poor man was a bit lost himself, and Chika had found that she unwittingly pulled him under her wing in a way. He was a civilian with little knowledge of shinobi or life in a shinobi village – the little family of two had come from a small civilian town some ways away, generally out of the way and only seeing the occasional shinobi as they passed through the town. So Chika tried to answer any question he had, though she had forewarned him that even she didn't have all the answers or compete answers for everything he asked or that they conversed about – but he ( _Nobu_ , Chika reminded herself, _Nobu_ ) was grateful all the same, and not just for her assistance.

"I still can't express just how relieved I am that the kids get along so well." Chika was sure she knew how he felt in a way, and couldn't help but to smile a bit at the look on the man's face. "He…Saeki hasn't always had that much luck with other kids."

And she had a bit of a feeling as to why that was – though she was sure he probably had a hunch as well.

"Oh, believe me, I know. Yuuka doesn't really talk to most kids, you know? But I think two good friends are enough if that's what keeps her happy." There was a pause and then fond smiles crossed the faces of both adults as a sudden bout of laughter was heard from the other room. "And I don't know if you really want to hear it, but…

"Saeki – he's got the air and mentality of a shinobi. Yuuka's like that too, she gets it from her father." Chika's eyes fluttered, her husband's somewhat odd quirks coming to mind. "It was hard for me to really accept at first – both for her and Souma."

"Yes Saeki –" He hesitated for a moment, and Chika caught the flash of sorrow that overcame him for a moment. "Saeki gets it from his mother. It's still – I'm still scared for him."

There was more to it than that, Chika knew he wasn't telling her a lot – but that was only fair and to be expected. They were still practically strangers, he and her, and strangers don't usually spill all their secrets. Chika didn't want to go there either – the memories that that conversation would bring up were ones that she didn't want to revisit.

"I have a feeling they'll be fine if they stick together." And Chika realized that she meant it. "Saeki is like the sun – he'll keep them from sinking into the dark; Kotone is a fierce girl, very aware of things, and she won't let them out of her sight; and Yuuka will help them out, she likes to help others, and she'll have the strength to do it, too."

If Nobu disagreed with what she said, he didn't voice it. But Chika had a feeling the smile that pulled up at the corners of his lips was telling enough in the way that he at least appreciated her words, and that was enough, she supposed. Chika stood by what she said though – like the sun, Saeki brought a warmth to the group of children; Kotone was a sensitive soul (Chika had her suspicions about that, too) and was like the little informant for the small group; Yuuka – her little Yuuka – was the teacher, and one day Chika could see her being their _protector_. She was helpful like that, her daughter.

"Do you think they'll be alright here in Rain?" Chika started a bit, pale blue eyes sliding over to the man, a wistful look on his face. "Rain…we don't have the best history, do we?"

"Maybe we don't…but I have hope." Chika absentmindedly ran a finger around the rim of her cup. "Hope that things will be better for us, and especially for them."

What Chika didn't say was how she was worried about the mindset that seemed so prevalent and deep-rooted in the residents of Amegakure (and possibly the rest of the nation). The thoughts of isolationism leading them to better futures, and of strength being their main focus despite the other areas they needed to focus on – it all worried her. In fact, it almost pained her; partly because _her_ Souma was falling deeper and deeper into that very vein of thought.

" _A bright light deep within the storm_." His voice was weak, reminiscent, sad, "My wife said that, once. That what Rain needed was a light to guide us from the fog."

Chika's mouth felt dry suddenly, her tongue sticking slightly to the roof of her mouth. "Wise words, those are. It sounds like your wife was a smart woman."

His responding smile was fond and tinged with a deep sadness. "She was."

 **/[v]+[v]+[v]+[v]\**

At the Academy the other children tended to avoid the little group consisting of Yuuka, Kotone, and Saeki. They were odd, the other children felt, the aura the little group seemed to project was almost eerie when they were together. Though that's not to say that the trio even cared that the other kids tended to not associate with them – they were fine with that; if they had wanted to _they_ would have sought _them_ out.

Saeki figured it was because of how close the three of them seemed, as it probably looked and felt like there was no way for anyone else to fit in with their group.

(But deep down he felt of was because they – _he_ – were too different; _much_ too different.)

Kotone decided that the other kids were just chicken because the three of them were so much better than everyone else.

(Though she was a bit sad that some of her old friends didn't seem to talk to her much anymore.)

Yuuka thought it was because they were so bright now, thanks to Saeki, and because they (mainly she) tended to question things.

(And those questions, Yuuka realized, seemed to make people uncomfortable. She figured she might should stop being so openly nosy.)

The Academy teachers quite honestly didn't care how the children interacted or if they didn't quite like each other – especially if some of them showed _potential_. And Amano Naoki felt that the trio under his care did have potential. Right now they were childish and that was okay, for now, but as they got older he had high hopes (they would be great Ame-nin, he could just feel it; unless they completely bungled in the chakra area of things).

He could tell this because some kids just had that air – that obvious strength, whether they were aware of it or not. Noya Yuuka slacked in class, often taking naps on the review days, and after knowing the child for a year Naoki knew that the girl was the type that wouldn't give up on something until she understood it; so despite her average scores Naoki had a _feeling_. The orphan girl Kotone seemed highly aware of her surroundings and caught on very quickly to things after a little prompting and with a lot of determination – and an observant shinobi that took things in like that was a _good_ shinobi. As for the new boy – Saeki – Naoki could tell the boy had more chakra than even most chūnin did – plus, if the boy had managed to group in with the other two that was saying something.

Then again, Naoki fully admitted he could be wrong about these children. It was early, much too early, for him to say he was for sure about his thoughts and to report in on them (besides, they didn't need kids graduating early right now anyways – Ame needed strong shinobi, not child-warriors). For now all he could really do was keep teaching and observing – those three weren't the only ones with potential, after all. There were at least four other kids that showed just as much potential – a boy that was showing the signs of a kekkei genkai (raising some interesting questions about his family history); another boy who was quite sharp, maintaining the highest grades so far; and twins, a boy and girl, who if trained right could be quite the powerful duo if nurtured correctly.

It was just a matter of time, Naoki figured, until the potential of all of his students became crystal clear. He still didn't think he was getting paid near enough for this, though.

 **/[v]+[v]+[v]+[v]\**

Asuka had quickly grew fond of all three oddly-haired children – they reminded her of her dear friends from her youth, friends that weren't with her anymore. But that wasn't the sole reason Asuka had that had her letting the rambunctious children roam around her shop, and it wasn't that they all were a great help in tending the garden or cleaning (though she wasn't complaining about that, not at all). Or that they treated her like family – like a grandmother – though she was rather honored to be treated as such.

It was their minds.

Little Yuuka had already proved to be one prone to questioning things – a progressive thinker in a nation that rather _needed_ some progression. The other two were starting to think that way too, slowly but surely, and Asuka was sure that it was turning out that way with Yuuka's influence (though she was sure the questioning part of them had always been there, at least a bit; especially in the boy, who had come from outside of Amegakure's walls).

"Fukui-san," Kotone absentmindedly picked at a stray thread. "Did you used to be a shinobi? You've never said, I think, but…"

"Well, at some point I might have dabbled." Asuka didn't much like talking about those days – the memories brought back a nostalgic ache, sure, but it hurt too. "But I can't do anything like that now."

She really couldn't, no matter how much she might want to (and she had wished at some point). Asuka had burnt herself out before the Second Shinobi War had ended – her chakra flow was sluggish and Asuka couldn't access half of it; her control was pretty wobbly now too. Her right knee wasn't strong enough for a lot of strenuous activity either, much to her chagrin sometimes. She'd taken a kunai to the knee and a rather vicious blast of chakra to her system and had bowed out of the life of a shinobi.

Kotone accepted a cup of tea (Asuka had wanted to treat the kids and had sent Yuuka off to boil it a while ago) and tapped at the rim of the cup. "So you know some super cool jutsu then? And history and stuff, from outside of Ame?"

"Fukui-san isn't from Ame, either, right?" Yuuka nestled herself into a seemingly comfortable position on the floor, Saeki plopping down with his tea sloshing but not spilling beside her.

"That's right. But this is a secret, yes? You don't want people bothering a kindly old lady, do you?" The three agreed, all serious, all promising, and all trustworthy (she was sure of that). "I'm from the Land of Fire – Konoha, to be more specific.

"I was there when the village was but a seed just sprouting from the ground to the time it blossomed into a wonderful flower." She'd left, though, to Ame once she was recovered from the second war. There were too many painful memories back there. "I knew many great people – a woman with a spirit of fire, a man who was embraced by trees, and another who was one with water. It's a beautiful place, Konoha. Always has been."

Even if it was dappled with spots of darkness – everywhere was, some places were just more dark than light – Konoha would always be beautiful. She missed it so, but the way her heart ached was more than enough to remind her it was better she wasn't there. If it was that painful from this far away, then she surely would have died from heartbreak had she gone back there.

"I've always wanted to visit Konoha." Saeki's voice was soft – far softer than any of them had ever heard it. "I – My mother used to wish that she'd gone there – that all of us had."

Yuuka looked over, the drizzle seen through the window reflecting in her eyes. "We'll all go there one day. And maybe we can learn how to chase away the rain."

"That's a nice thought, innit?" Saeki grinned, "Let's make it happen."

Kotone's hair bounced over her shoulders. "Mnn, we can do it as long as we're together."

It was solemn, which was strange and a bit disconcerting considering that their group consisted of three small children and an old woman. But deep within that solemnity, there was an air of finality and a spark of hope – a little fire slowly being nurtured into a raging inferno.

And in the dim lighting, Asuka smiled.

 **/[v]+[v]+[v]+[v]\**

Souma wanted to cry – though he quite honestly wasn't sure if it was from stress or because of the stinging in his left arm (it was like it had been stuck elbow deep in a beehive). The fact was that the chūnin exams were more than he expected, and he really didn't want to have to go through them again, so he was damn-well going to pass this time around. Both Nami and Kensuke were feeling various shades of discomfort as well and he was sure that they didn't want to go through with all of this again either.

"Seriously, what the hell kind of exam," Kensuke's face practically screamed murder, "was that? Huh? Why should we have –"

"Let's not talk about it." Nami cringed, eyes momentarily crinkling at the edges. "Like, ever again, lest I relive it."

Kensuke shrugged but quieted and Souma raised a half-hearted fist –

"Here, here."

To be completely honest, Souma was singing praises inside that the final part of the exam appeared to be nothing but a simple tournament between those of them who remained in the competition. Which mean, including their team, there were eight competitors left. This also meant that the likelihood that one of them would have to face another team member in the first round was rather high (Souma was somewhat pleased at the thought – he knew these two; and it would be better to get rid of one of them at the beginning, as bad as that sounded).

Plus, being able to take down your own teammates (friends?) was a sign that one was a true shinobi – able to look at things objectively and without bias. Souma was sure he was strong enough to do just that in a situation like this.

"Is your sister going to watch the final matches?" The stopped at the point where their paths split ways, with Nami lingering, voice curious. "It is open to spectators. And your sister seems like she might enjoy it."

"I think the Academy is still having classes that day." Souma scratched at the ground with the tip of his shoe. "They probably don't feel it's worth a day off from the Academy when some of the students probably wouldn't even go to watch. Plus, they need to learn all they can, and they can't do that with days off."

"Still. It would at least let them see fights." Nami turned to walk away, splashing lightly as she did. "Everyone needs a break every now and then."

"Not like we need snot nosed brats watching us anyways." Kensuke started to stalk off, calling over his shoulder. "Unless we got to put a little fear into 'em."

As they parted ways, Souma couldn't help but to agree, just a bit. Fear needed to be tasted at an early age, lest it snatches them in the midst of a fight. Plus, it would be good experience to watch shinobi fight, something that the Academy kids would have to do themselves one day. Perhaps he could convince their mother to keep Yuuka home to come and watch.

He paused, snorted.

Yeah, she wouldn't have that, not at all.

 **/[v]+[v]+[v]+[v]\**

" _Once we believe in ourselves, we can risk curiosity, wonder, spontaneous delight, or any experience that reveals the human spirit"_

― **E.E. Cummings**

 **/[v]+[v]+[v]+[v]\**

 **A/N:** So, the poll majority was to leave Ame while she's a kid – and while something like that has potential, she won't be leaving as a kid or genin. There's tremendous potential with Amegakure, you know? So much we don't know and so much that we need to know, I think.

So, yes, a slow-burner world-building type story is what this will definitely be.

 **Note:** Yuuka and Co. are seven now. Souma and Co. are either fourteen or about to be fourteen and the next chapter will start getting into chakra. Fun fun. :D

Also, did you notice how I oh so casually didn't describe Souma's Chūnin exams? Cause, haha, coming up with two different exams (for him, then for Yuuka) is too hard, man. Might flashback to them at some point though.

Cheers.


End file.
